Princess Spumoni/Quotes
Dialogue Upon Freeing Her * "..vous?! Shishkebaboo...?! I'm Spumoni! So, you beat that worthless swine? Thanks oh so very much! You're wonderful! I may be a divorcee, but... don't hold that against me! I like you! King!" Chit-Chat * "Good morning. Please hurry, I'm dying for a delicious breakfast." * "Cockadoodle and moo moo moo. Be sure to feed the cow and the chicken! They need to be fattened up before I eat them!" * "Are you planning on going out and about today? Be sure to pick up some delicious cheesecake and vanilla ice cream! Family size for both, of course!" * "You can't fight on an empty stomach, you know." * "It's noon! It's time for lunch!" * "Cows and chickens! Let me eat you! Ooooh, I can't wait for dinner tonight!" * "I feel so full of happiness! But I want my belly to be full, too! Hee hee." * "I can't last the rest of the day when I don't eat lunch. You should eat something healthy before going to work, my king." * "Just thinking about dinner makes my mouth water! Oh, how ill-mannered of me. Now I feel very embarrassed." * "*Sniff sniff* This... This smells delicious." * "Cockadoodle. Cockadoodle. Oh, chickens! Oh, chickens! Why are you all so cute?!" * "You did well today, my king! Would you like a bath first? Or would you like a 30 pound porterhouse steak? Maybe a bucket or 20 of fried chicken?" * "Mmmmm, for dinner tomorrow, I'd like some old-fashioned barbeque! Maybe some rabbit barbeque! Or how about penguin?!" * "King, do you think I'm nothing but a disgusting, out-of-control glutton? If I eat well and grow up to be big and strong... I'll be able to shield you from harm should the occasion to do so ever arises. Women will always take a bullet for the man they love." * "Now, what should I eat in my dreams tonight? I start drooling at just the thought of more food! How ill-mannered of me. Now I feel more embarrassed than ever!" * "I never, ever eat midnight snacks! I swear it! It's bad for ones complexion." * "All girls keep a snack or two hidden next to their beds. It'd be a tragedy if someone were to eat them, so we girls keep it a secret..." * "Hee hee, I'm so glad I became your wife. I really am." * "Ferne keeps edible underwear and whipped cream under her bed." * "Apricot keeps her secret stash of collagen candy under her bed." * "Bouquet keeps her pork rinds under her bed, next to her secret stash of philosophy books." * "Shizuka keeps some brownies under her bed, next to some weird laptop with 'Don't Panic!' written on it." * "Martel has a refrigerator in the trunk of her car where she stashes her strawberry ice cream." * "Kokomo Pine has a stash of canned pineapples, hidden next to her DVD of 'Singing with Milli Vanilli'." * "The Kingdom of the Jolly is next to the Ripe Kingdom. We're neighbors." * "A Flying Machine? Nice, I guess... A wedding cake would have been much nicer. Next time, we should all vote on it." * "I don't mind earthquakes at all. ...Huh? The ground shakes whenever I walk around? How rude!" * "Worrywart Kingdom... There must be a hungry princess there, waiting... You must invite the princess of Worrywart Kingdom out for a meal." * "Primetime Kingdom... There must be a hungry princess there, waiting... You must invite the princess of Primetime Kingdom out for a meal." * "Tiptoe Kingdom... There must be a hungry princess there, waiting... You must invite the princess of Tiptoe Kingdom out for a meal." * "New Island, beyond the known... There must be a hungry princess there, waiting... You must invite the princess of New Island out for a meal." * "We've been having a lot of quakes. Apples are falling off the trees, animals keep running away, and I keep dropping my ice cream. What shall we do if we have a shortage of food?" * "I'm afraid of earthquakes. I need some filet mignon to calm my nerves." * "King Corobo, you'll be going beyond the sky? Be sure to sample all of fantastic foods I'm sure you'll find up there. Be sure to get me a souvenir, Corobo. ...One more thing before you go. There's something I want to say to you before we eat. ... No. Never mind." * "Ooh, I'm so full. The universe is full of peace. The world is full of peace. The kingdom is full of peace. Now I can rest, and eat, easy." * "Apricot's favorite food are lollipops. I totally understand. I love them, too." * "Bouquet's favorite food are vegetables. I totally understand. I love them, too." * "Shizuka's favorite food is fish. I totally understand. I love it, too." * "Kokomo Pine's favorite food is tropical fruit. I totally understand. I love it, too." * "Ferne's favorite food is chocolate. I totally understand. I love it, too." * "Martel's favorite food is ice cream. I totally understand. I love it, too." * "It seems so lively over there! So there's a festival today in the town square? I wonder if they'll have any special dishes there." * "I want to ask the king something. I should use the Suggestion Box." * "Oh, my king. Food is filling up my tummy and heart! We have types right now. Only to go. I love you, King!" * "The Gourmet Book is finished! Congratulations! Thank you oh so very much for finding all of these wonderful foods for me!" * "What? Shishkebaboo was flying through the air?! That was such a surprise. But just thinking about it makes me hate Shishkebaboo. He never shared any of the good stuff with me. That's why I stole bits of his dinner and other ingredients from inside the vase. But then I started to overeat and grew this big without knowing it. Then I couldn't get out! Thank you so much for breaking the vase, King!" * "But just thinking about it makes me hate Shishkebaboo. He never shared any of the good stuff with me. That's why I stole bits of his dinner and other ingredients from inside the vase. But then I started to overeat and grew this big without knowing it. Then I couldn't get out! Thank you so much for breaking the vase, King!" * "I don't want to go too far. If I had time to do that, I'd rather be eating cake." World of God * "Where is this place?" * "God lives here? I wonder what God eats?" * "I don't want to be here! There's no food here! Let's go home!" * "Something moved over there!" * "Oh? I saw something move." * "I'm fine, I'm fine. But it's scary, so let's go together! I'm so hungry. I guess it's almost snack time...Eeek!" Princess Talk Introduction to topic * "Yoohoo! Hi everyone." * "Debate time on Princess Talk." * "Allow me to introduce today's topic...." * "Now let's begin." "Your plans for Armageddon." * "I'm going to gorge on the sweets I've been holding off on!" * "I'd just go about my business, I guess. What do you think?" * "I'd just relax and 'meat' my maker! Or is that relax and grill some meat?" "The King's charming points." * "His hands look just like yummy little hot buns!" * "His behind when he walks around looks like a cute little dumpling!" * "Just looking into his eyes makes me weak in the knees." "Top ten honeymoon destinations." * "I want to climb a mountain of cake!" * "I want to swim in a sea of pudding!" * "I want to go on a gourmet tour!" Wrapping it up * "That's it for today. Now wasn't that fun?" * "Next time on Princess talk, we will discuss..." Letters Gourmet Tour I love eating. Sour, sweet, bitter, spicy. I love it all! And my dream is to eat the cuisine of the world! King! Won't you fill my recipe collection for me? -Spumoni Last Ingredient! Thank you for the chance to sample so many kinds of food. I love you! There's only one recipe left. I'll find it before we meet next, so hurry up and come see me! -Spumoni Need a Fridge? I heard the rumors! You're looking for a fridge? I know of a perfect one. My ex Shishkebaboo has one! I wonder if it's still in the Forest Cafeteria... -Spumoni Quest Completing Gourmet * "Oink oink... Oink... Oh, no! I was drawn by the fragrance and ended up here without thinking! That is the Ultimate Ingredient! Heavens to Murgatroyd! Let me at it! ! ...O-Oh no. How ill-mannered of me, acting this way in front of my king! I feel so embarrassed... I'm sorry, my king. And thank you! I love you more than filet mignon. I could just eat you right up!" Divorce Divorce Papers * Divorce Filing - Today, I, Princess Spumoni, wish to file for a divorce. But, I love the king more than anyone! I'll become as thin as needle or as bloated as a balloon if the king wants! -Spumoni Choosing * "... ! Oink?! My King... Y-You're choosing me?!" Your true love is Princess Spumoni? Yes "I-I don't believe it! I... I feel so happy. I-I'm getting nervous! If you want. I'll gain more weight! I'll be sure to try to get even bigger!" No "No, it's alright.I'm just a wretched, bloated pig." Spumoni, Princess Category:Quotes